Radost Vánoc vám všem
|díl = "Santanáš" |album = Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Album |délka = 1:10 |zvuk = right|noicon }}" " je píseň z vánočního speciálu, kterou Marinette zpívá během pomáhání rodičům v pekárně. Texty Česky = Sbor: Radost Vánoc vám všem! Marinette: Mámo, táto, pomůžu vám s cukrovím, co pekli sme a pro koho to dobře vím. Vánoce ať máte Alyo veselé. Alya: Díky moje kámoško, mějte se! Marinette: Alix tady s tátou, my popřejem vám! Pan Kubdel: Marinette, děkujem, přejem to, co vy nám! Marinette: Rose a Juleko, dárky jsou jak med! Rose: A ať Vánoce jsou... Juleka: Sladké jak Marinette. Marinette: Manon, hezké Vánoce, Nadjo pa, Mlsat budou Nino a Sabrina! Šťastné svátky, Chlo-'' '''Chloé (mluví):' Chceš moji fotku? Sabine (mluví): Marinette, jsou Vánoce! Marinette: Šťastné svátky, Chloé... Chloé (mluví): Můžeš to zopakovat? Je tu špatně slyšet. Marinette: Šťastné svátky, Chloé! André Bourgeois (mluví): Chloé, jsou Vánoce! Chloé (zpívá a mluví): Šťastné svátky, Marinette! Ale nesnáším tě, na to vem jed! Tom, Sabine, Marinette a André: Radost Vánoc vám všem! |-|Anglicky = Tom a Sabine: Merry Christmas to all! Marinette: Mom and Dad, I'll help you in the bakery To hand out Christmas logs to all my friends, you see. Merry Christmas, Alya, and your family. Alya: Thanks my BFF, the same to you three! Marinette Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you! Pan Kubdel: Tom, Sabine, Marinette, happy holidays, too! Marinette Rose and Juleka, gifts for you, you bet! Rose: Merry Christmas to you! Juleka: Merry Christmas, Marinette. Marinette: Manon, Merry Christmas, and Nadja, Merry Christmas, Nino and Sabrina! Merry Christmas, Chlo-'' '''Chloé (mluví):' Do you want a photo? Sabine (mluví): Marinette, it's Christmas! Marinette: Merry Christmas, Chloé... Chloé (mluví): Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you. Marinette: Merry Christmas, Chloé! André Bourgeois (mluví): Chloé, it's Christmas! Chloé: Merry Christmas, Marinette! But I hate your guts, don't you forget! Tom, Sabine, Marinette a André: Merry Christmas to all! |-|Francouzsky = Sbor: Joyeux Noël à tous. Marinette: Papa, maman je vais vous aider à la boulangerie Pour distribuer les bûches à tous mes amis. Alya, joyeux Noël à toute ta famille. Alya: Merci Marinette, joyeux Noël aussi. Marinette: Alix et son papa, joyeux Noël à vous deux. Pan Kubdel: Tom, Sabine et Marinette, tous nos meilleurs vœux. Marinette: Rose et Juleka, c'est pour vous joyeuses fêtes! Rose: Joyeux Noël aussi! Juleka: Joyeux Noël Marinette. Marinette: Joyeux Noël à vous Manon et Nadja Joyeux Noël Nino et Sabrina! Joyeux No— Chloé (mluví): Tu veux ma photo ? Sabine (mluví): Marinette, c'est Noël. Marinette: Joyeux Noël Chloé. Chloé (mluví): Tu veux bien répéter? J'ai pas entendu. Marinette: Joyeux Noël Chloé! Pan Bourgeois (mluví): Chloé, la trêve de Noël. Chloé: Joyeux Noël Marinette! Mais je te déteste, t'avises pas de l'oublier Sabine, Tom a pan Bourgeois (zpívají): Joyeux Noël à tous. |-|Španělsky (EU) = Tom a Sabine: ¡Feliz Navidad! Marinette: Mami, papi, vamos juntos a preparar Los dulces navideños para regalar Disfruta con los tuyos de la Navidad Alya: Gracias, sé feliz también juntos a tus papás Marinette: Alix, con tu padre ten Feliz Navidad Pan Kubdel: Tom, Sabine, Marinette, Feliz Navidad Marinette: Rose y Juleka, ¡regalos también! Rose: ¡Feliz Navidad! Juleka (mluví): Feliz Navidad, Marinette Marinette: Nadja y Manon, tened Feliz Navidad. Nino y Sabrina, ¡Feliz Navidad! Feliz Na– Chloé (mluví): ¿Qué estás mirando? Sabine (mluví): Marinette, es Navidad Marinette: Feliz Navidad, Chloé Chloé (mluví): ¿Podrías repetirlo? No te he oído bien Marinette: ¡Feliz navidad, Chloé! André (mluví): Chloé, es Navidad Chloé: ¡Feliz navidad, Marinette! Pero te prometo que no lo voy a olvidar Tom, Marinette a Sabine: ¡Feliz Navidad! |-|Španělsky (LA) = Sbor: ¡Muy feliz Navidad! Marinette: A mamá y papá hoy quiero ayudar Pasteles navideños voy a entregar Alya y su familia muy feliz Navidad Alya: Mi amiga, gracias, les deseo igual Marinette: Alix, y su padre muy feliz Navidad Pan Kubdel: Tom, Sabine, Marinette, que haya felicidad Marinette: Rosita y Juleka, ¡algo hay también! Rose: ¡Muy feliz Navidad! Juleka (mluví): Feliz Navidad Marinette: A Manon y Nadja, feliz Navidad. Nino y Sabrina, feliz Navidad Feliz Navi…da… Chloé (mluví): ¿Quieres una foto? Sabine (mluví): Marinette, es Navidad Marinette: Feliz Navidad, Chloé Chloé (speaking): ¿Repites eso? No te escuché Marinette: ¡Feliz Navidad, Chloé! André (mluví): Chloé, es Navidad Chloé: ¡Feliz Navidad, Marinette! Pero siempre te he odiado y te odiraré Tom, Marinette a Sabine: ¡Muy feliz Navidad! |-|Portugalsky (BR) = Tom a Sabine: Tenha um Lindo Natal Marinette: Hoje vou ajudar vocês na padaria Panetone, rabanada que alegria! Boas festas, Alya! E toda família Alya: Obrigada amiga para vocês também Marinette: Alix e seu pai que seja um belo Natal! Pan Kubdel: Tom, Sabine e Marinette que seja legal Marinette: Rose e Juleka, pra vocês também tem Rose: Bom Natal pra você! Juleka (mluví): E pra todos também Marinette: Um Feliz Natal Manon e Nadja E também pro Nino e Sabrina Chloé (mluví): Você quer uma foto, é? Sabine (mluví): Marinette, é Natal Marinette: Boas Festas Chloé… Chloé (mluví): Pode repetir? Não consegui escutar você Marinette: Boas Festas, Chloé! André (mluví): Chloé, é Natal! Chloé: Boas Festas, Marinette! Mas eu odeio você, não esquece disso Tom, Marinette a Sabine: Tenha um Lindo Natal! |-|Katalánsky = Sbor Que passeu un bon Nadal. Marinette: Pare, mare us ajudaré al forn de pa per a repartir troncs de Nadal a tots els amics! Alya, jo et desitjo un bon Nadal. Alya: Gràcies Marinette, bon Nadal igualment. Marinette: L'Alix i el seu pare bon Nadal a tots dos. Pan Kubdel: Tom, Sabine i Marinette bones festes! Marinette: Rose i Juleka, bones festes també! Rose: Bon Nadal també! Juleka (muví): Bon Nadal, Marinette. Marinette: Bon Nadal Manon i Nadia. Bon Nadal Nino i Sabrina. Bon Nad--'' '''Chloé (muví):' Vols una foto meva? Sabine (muví): Marinette, és Nadal! Marinette: Bon Nadal Chloé… Chloé (muví): Et fa res repetir-m'ho? És que no t'he sentit. Marinette: Bon Nadal, Chloé!!! André (muví): Chloé, la treva de Nadal! Chloé: Bon Nadal, Marinette! Però que consti que no t'aguanto! Tom, Marinette, Sabine a André: Que passeu un bon Nadal! Category:Písně